Super Aspirations
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: Why do we each long to be a part of a great adventure? Why is it that we long to fight with the Justice League or draw our swords alongside the Pevensies? A brief explanation by yours truly. Inspired by Elanor Joy's Twilight story- To Be Loved.


_**A/N: This not-so-fictional story was inspired by Elanor Joy and her story entitled "To Be Loved". I encourage you to check it out. This story is dedicated partially to her, but mostly to my Lord and Savior, who has introduced me to a great war that needs far more warriors.**_

**Super Aspirations**

**by Kirsten Erin**

When we watch Justice League cartoons, or countless other action-y movies, why do we long to be apart of them? When we read about Flash saving Central City, watch Batman save Gotham, or sit with our eyes glued to the screen as Superman sacrifices himself for the people of Earth, why do we wish we could take their place? Why is it that we wish to stand side-by-side with the Justice League as they save the Earth one more time, sacrificing all to keep the people safe?

What is it that rises up within us when we watch Narnia? What is that longing that creeps upon us as we read those books written by C.S. Lewis? What is it that makes us want to draw our swords and charge into battle alongside the Pevensies as they fight once more to save Narnia? What is it that makes our adrenaline rush when we read each new story and cause us to long for more?

What is it that drives us to press that, all too liberally used, 'Story Alert' button?

Let me tell you, because I believe I have it quite figured out.

The desire is one that runs through each of us. It's indwelt quite deep in every bit of God's creation as even the grass sings it's praise unto the most High God. I can hardly comprehend it myself.

Each of us were meant to take part in a great battle. Each of us currently do, however most hardly recognize it's prescence. It's sad how in the end, we help the enemy because of our own ignorance.

The Lord has called us to a great battle that He will ultimately win.

Like Aslan and Superman, He sacrificed himself for your love.

Like Aslan and Batman, He'll give everything for 'the mission'.

Like Aslan and Shayera, He knows what it's like to be persecuted because their loyalties didn't line up with what others thought they should've.

Like Aslan and Flash, He loves far deeper than we'll ever understand.

Like Aslan and J'onn, He knows what it's like to lose everything.

Like Aslan and Wonder Woman, He's strong enough to help you through any challenge.

Open up your heart. He wants to know you so much more than you're letting him now.

"_Enemy-occupied territory- that is what this world is. Christianity is the story of how the rightful king has landed, you might say landed in disguise, and is calling us all to take part in a great campaign of sabotage. When you go to church you are really listening-in to the secret wireless from our friends: that is why the enemy is so anxious to prevent us from going._"- Mere Christianity by C.S. Lewis; pg 46.

**John 19:28-30**

28After this, Jesus, knowing that all things were now accomplished, that the Scripture might be fulfilled, said, "I thirst!" 29Now a vessel full of sour wine was sitting there; and they filled a sponge with sour wine, put it on hyssop, and put it to His mouth. 30So when Jesus had received the wour wine, He said, "It is finished!" And bowing His head, He gave up His spirit.

**John 20:24-29**

24Now Thomas, called the Twin, one of the twelve, was not with them when Jesus came. 25The other disciples therefore said to him, "We have seen the Lord."

So he said to them, "Unless I see in His hands the print of the nails, and put my finger into the print of the nails, and put my hand into His side, I will not believe."

26And after eight days His disciples were again inside, and Thomas with them. Jesus came, the doors being shut, and stood in the midst, and said, "Peace to you!" 27Then He said to Thomas, "Reach your finger here, and look at My hands; and reach your hand here, and put it into My side. Do not be unbelieving, but believing.

28And Thomas answered and said to Him, "My Lord and my God!"

29Jesus said to him, "Thomas, because you have seen Me, you have believed. Blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed."

_**A/N: Feel free to message me if you have any questions or would like any more information on Christianity. I pray that this will be a way for you to see the Lord and who He truly is.**_

* * *

**_A/N: I felt like Kyer's comment needed to be properly addressed for anyone who had similar comments or concerns. I mean no disrespect. Please read below and PM me if you have anything else you'd like to say:_**

**My Response to Kyer's comment:** I understand where you are coming from, so please understand me when I say that I hold no hard feelings whatsoever and appreciate your honesty with me.  
Truly, I see nothing wrong with what I posted. I feel I accurately describes what the content was in the summary, enough to make it quite obvious what the reader was in store for. Only leaving the end to be guessed, as most stories do.  
As far as I am aware, there are no rules that prohibit the writing I currently am displaying. If there is, in fact, a clause that says so- I would be thankful if you brought it to my attention.  
However, in response to your telling me that I was lying or whatever the accusations were intented to say- I have this to tell you in response. Yes, sometimes we are required to go against the laws of the land in order to champion the truth. If you knew the Truth to it's fullest extent and knew that the people's rejetion of it would result in their own harm, wouldn't you shout the way of escape from the rooftops?  
Thanks for your suggestions. And just so you know, part of it is quoted on my profile. :) If you have any more concerns, feel free to voice them.  
Just so you know, I'll probably be posting my response at the bottom of my story, so that no one gets the wrong idea about how they should respond to you or myself. We don't want craziness to ensue. :P  
Thank you for your input. I look forward to hearing back from you.  
In Christ,  
Kirsten Erin

**_At a later date, this will be transferred over to my profile so as not to interfere or to clutter this story. Any further disputes that I feel need to be displayed, because others may have similar sentiments will also be on my profile as well. If you PM me and I choose to display my own response (I won't display yours because you have the right to your own privacy), I will PM you and let you know. Thank you for understanding!_**


End file.
